In a group membership hierarchy maintained by an enterprise, user and group membership relationships may frequently change. Directory services, such as Active Directory, may enable administrators to identify direct relationship changes within a group membership hierarchy. However, such services may not enable administrators to identify indirect relationship changes within group membership hierarchies and/or may not provide historical membership data. As a result, performing electronic discovery (and/or any other type of audit) of information within a group membership hierarchy may be time and resource intensive, particularly within large organizations. For example, an electronic discovery application may take weeks to traverse an Active Directory with thousands of users. To complicate matters, traditional electronic discovery solutions for membership hierarchies may be unreliable due to run-time errors. What is needed, therefore, is a more efficient and effective mechanism for identifying, tracking, and/or managing group information for membership hierarchies.